Tourner Dos pour Faire Face
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Yugi avait gagné ; Atem pouvait maintenant être libre, auprès des siens, libéré de la malédiction. Mais alors qu'il avance vers les portes, l'étau sur son coeur se resserre, alimenté par les pleurs qu'il perçoit derrière lui...


**TOURNER DOS POUR FAIRE FACE**

—

 _— Si j'étais à ta place, je ne montrerai pas mes larmes._

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Yugi lorsque ce dernier l'avait battu pour respecter la Règle du Combat, mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à l'œil qui protégeait le tombeau du Pharaon, laquelle brillait d'un éclat iridescent et hypnotique, il n'en était plus sûr. Une énorme boule lui obstruait la gorge, étouffait son cœur et gonflait de seconde en seconde. Il se sentait terriblement mal, et les pleurs de ses amis, qu'il percevait derrière lui, ne l'aidaient nullement.

Il entendait les geignements étouffés de Yugi qui, encore au sol, se lamentait le plus silencieusement possible. Il imaginait ses grands yeux clairs baignés de larmes, ses joues inondées, son nez rouge et son expression désespéré. Il sentait presque la peine et l'amertume de chacun de ses amis venir se plaquer contre lui.

Lui-même manquait de pleurer à chaque seconde.

— Ô âme du Pharaon, nomme-toi auprès de l'œil Oudjat, dit Isis d'un ton solennel.[1]

Atem inspira puissamment, espérant ainsi déloger ce qui bloquait sa voix et ravaler ses larmes. Il n'avait pas tant envie de dire son nom pour devoir quitter ses amis et cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait apprit à apprécier… Mais il devait. Yugi avait fait tant de sacrifices pour lui, il s'était dressé devant lui pour le combattre et lui faire lâcher ses armes, il avait mis ses sentiments de côtés pour l'aider de son mieux en faisant fi de ce que lui-même désirait.

Il avait agit pour le bien de Atem.

Alors, rouvrant les yeux malgré le pic dans son cœur qui grossissait et menaçait de rompre sa cage thoracique, Atem descella ses lèvres pincées et dit d'une voix forte et pourtant déterminé son nom. Il se sentait vulnérable et petit, devant cette immense pierre, presque seul – alors que ses amis le soutenait, derrière lui.

Dans un bruit mat et étouffé, la pierre se divisa en deux, révélant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'une porte, et une lumière vive et aveuglante se révéla doucement. Le rai de lumière grossit doucement, alors que les battements de cœur de Atem augmentaient la cadence jusqu'à l'assourdir.

 _Non, non, non…_

Il entendait ses amis lui crier de ne pas partir, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il allait terriblement leur manquer ; il entendait leurs pleurs, percevait leurs larmes, même s'il leur tournait le dos. Anzu criait ne pas comprendre, ne pas vouloir comprendre, tous ces événements dépassaient son entendement…

Yugi n'osait plus relever ses yeux vers lui.

La lumière était trop aveuglante, il ne voyait rien. Il avait si peur que ses membres tremblaient presque, qu'un sanglot menaçait de gratter sa gorge. Jôno-uchi tenta de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'ils resteraient amis malgré sa réelle identité, malgré le fait qu'ils risquaient de ne plus se voir, et il tenta de lui sourire pour affirmer ses paroles mais le cœur n'y était pas.

 _Non, non, non…_

Il tenta un pas ; sa peau devint mate, ses vêtements redevinrent ceux qu'il portait en Egypte antique – il sentait même le poids de quelques bijoux sur lui et une cape pourpre virevolter derrière lui. Il voyait maintenant : Simon lui souriait, Seto, bras croisés et le dos droit, semblait ravie par la venue de leur Pharaon. Shada, Mahad et Karim étaient agenouillés, dans une posture de soumission et de respect.

Au centre, son père l'attendait, les yeux plissés par un sourire.

Second pas ; plus lent, mesuré, _hésitant_. Le silence s'était fait derrière lui, mais Atem n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qu'il voyait derrière la porte. Son regard paniqué et son hésitation ne semblaient pas passer inaperçu auprès des apparitions, lesquels, étrangement, hochèrent simplement la tête.

Mais Atem n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à l'inciter à s'approcher.

Seto, un sourcil arqué, eut une moue pensive et finit par lui faire un mouvement sec de la tête. Mahad lui sourit tendrement en désigna la porte d'un ample geste de la main. Mana haussa les épaules, un sourire triste aux lèvres, alors que Shada acquiesçait de la tête. Karim gardait les yeux rivés au sol, complètement confiant de la décision du Pharaon. Son père, lui, semblait résigné, mais libéré.

Le cœur de Atem battait si fort qu'il lui semblait entendre et percevoir les sons résonner entre les murs de pierres. Il était assaillit de divers sentiments, tant et si bien que sa tête en fut vide et que ses yeux se voilèrent.

Un léger bruit de craquement détourna son attention ; du coin de l'œil, il vit le mur s'effriter doucement.

Et il sut.

— Vite… il faut partir, murmura-t-il sans quitter la porte du regard.

Il sentait clairement l'étonnement et l'incompréhension de ses amis, mais ne donna pas davantage d'informations. Il échangea un regard avec son père, lequel lui fit un clin d'œil ; Atem lui tourna le dos.

— _Vite !_ cria-t-il soudainement en s'avançant vers eux.

L'un des murs s'effondra ; il empoigna le bras de Yugi et le tira vers lui alors que les autres couraient déjà vers la porte. Le cœur battant, ils foncèrent à travers les couloirs, refirent le chemin dans l'autre sens sans plus de problème, tandis que l'éboulement continuait derrière eux, menaçant de les supplanter. Plusieurs nuages de poussières s'étaient levés et les étouffaient, créaient un mur opaque de fumée.

Accroché à sa main, Yugi gardait les yeux rivés sur Atem, sans que celui-ci ne lui adresse un regard. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter tout de suite à ses yeux – sans compter qu'il était un peu occupé à sauver leur vie.

Dans un dédalle de pas et de bras, ils s'extirpèrent de la pyramide en soufflant bruyamment. Atem tira Yugi une dernière fois, le front plein de sueur et la vue trouble, regardant l'entrée s'effriter et s'effondrer presque silencieusement. Nageant dans leur vêtement, ils observèrent un moment la grotte, mais leur attention se porta presque immédiatement sur le Pharaon, dont les yeux écarquillés fixaient encore les restes de l'entrée.

Sa main était figé sur le bras mince de Yugi, serrant jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges – mais Yugi ne pipait mot.

Doucement, presque ailleurs, Atem détendit ses doigts, révélant une marque rouge sur la peau claire de son ami. Il observa sa main se décontracter et se retirer lentement – ses yeux se levèrent vers le visage de son ami ; ses larmes avaient taries.

— Pharaon… commença Marik en fronçant les sourcils.

Atem ne l'écouta pas. Il observa ses mains pour constater qu'il avait gardé son enveloppe charnelle, sa peau était toujours mate et digne du teint d'un égyptien. Sa tenue de Pharaon n'était plus : il avait l'uniforme du lycée de Yugi, mais avait, par contre, gardé ses bijoux d'or. Il sentait les larges boucles alourdir ses oreilles, ses bras enserrés dans des étaux frais, son front arborer l'œil du Pharaon.

Étrange mélange, pensa-t-il vaguement en s'avançant dans le désert.

Face au soleil perçant, son cœur sembla s'envoler, alléger par le poids douloureux qui avait menacé de le faire couler. Il se sentait… libre. Et c'était étonnamment plaisant, meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Pourtant, il avait tourné le dos à ce passé qu'il avait tant recherché, à ce qui le définissait il y avait de cela de milliers d'années, à sa famille, à ses parents. Il avait tourné le dos à ce qu'il était autrefois pour vivre ce présent qu'il avait tant apprécié avec ses amis.

Avec Yugi.

Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il l'avait vu dans le regard de ses amis d'Egypte ; ils avaient acceptés le fait qu'il ne veuille pas revenir. Son père avait accepté de le laisser vivre une autre vie ; Atem en avait été réellement touché.

Il perçut le crissement du sable derrière lui, et il se tourna pour faire face à Yugi. Il nota immédiatement la lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux clairs, l'interrogation muette qu'il posait. Atem détailla un à un chacun de ses amis, avec lenteur, presque inconsciemment. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement faire cela… comme eux tous d'ailleurs !

— Je suis désolé… de ne pas avoir su accepter tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour moi, commença-t-il d'une voix murmurante. C'est profondément mal avisé de ma part de… tourner le dos à tout ce que vous m'offrez, à cette opportunité que j'ai bêtement gâché…

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Yugi, empli de tant de sentiment que Yugi cru sentir son cœur manquer un battement.

— Je… je veux juste… vivre. Avec vous. Pas à l'écart, comme si j'étais un être à part qui n'appartient pas vraiment à ce monde. Je veux… être à vos côtés, termina-t-il en s'affaissant, souriant, attendant presque la sentence auprès de Yugi.

Immédiatement, tous les yeux convergèrent vers le jeune Muto, le souffle arrêté, le cœur flamboyant. Ce dernier avait presque oublié la présence des autres, ne voyait plus que le Pharaon, en face de lui, palpable et vivant. Il n'y avait plus de « autre Yugi » ou « mon autre moi » ; il pouvait le voir à présent, il était face à Atem.

— Je… il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage, Atem, pour… pour t'affronter.

Il se détesta d'entendre ces trémolos dans sa voix.

— Je sais, souffla Atem sans baisser les yeux.

— De me convaincre que c'était le mieux pour toi, et que je mettais de côté le fait que… qu'en faisant cela je… je te ferais _disparaître_.

— Je sais…

Il s'approcha doucement du lycéen, à même hauteur, presque identique. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que chacun pouvait détailler chaque nuance de couleurs dans les prunelles de l'autre. Atem voulait que Yugi voie la sincérité de son regard, il voulait faire face à Yugi, à cet avenir, à ce nouveau monde ; il voulait, quel qu'en soit le prix, rester avec Yugi.

— Qui me dit que tu ne le regretteras pas… ? souffla Yugi, si bas que même Atem manqua de ne pas l'entendre.

— Je ne pourrais jamais le regretter ; parce que tu seras avec moi, dit-il sur le même ton.

Alors, Yugi se jeta dans ses bras, un sanglot dans la gorge, et Atem referma avec plaisir ses bras sur son corps, si semblable au sien. Accolé l'un à l'autre, leur cœur semblait battre en rythme, exprimer avec plus d'éloquence que mille paroles la teneur de leurs sentiments et la profondeur de ce qui venait de se passer. Atem eut un sourire en entendant les pleurs de Yugi, emprunt, cette fois, de soulagement et de bonheur. Il eut un rire lorsque ses autres amis se jetèrent sur eux, Jôno-uchi sautant sur son dos pour l'ébouriffer, Honda lui donnant une grande tape sur le dos, Anzu pleurant son épaule. La famille de Gardien du Tombeau les entourait en souriant, riant des stupidités de Katsuya et de Honda.

Atem croisa le regard de Yugi, lequel ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher son bras. Avec un sourire, ils entreprirent de gagner la ville la plus proche, le pas léger et le cœur serein. Le soleil, encore haut et puissant, illumina les yeux améthyste d'Atem. Marchant au pas, tous dans la même direction, l'image fit profondément sourire le Pharaon qui se laissa aller à un rire chaud.

Lentement, les bijoux d'or s'effritèrent jusqu'à devenir poussière et se mêlèrent au sable fin du désert ; Atem avait fait son choix.

Et il n'allait pas y revenir.

.

.

* * *

[1] Réplique tiré du manga, de même que la réplique précédente.

 **J'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms japonais pour plusieurs raisons : Je n'ai plus vu l'animé depuis que j'ai douze ans environs (bon, on se fiche des détails, je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment durant cet âge) donc le manga reste plus frais dans ma tête étant donné que j'ai fini les scans il y a peu. Ce sont des japonais eux-mêmes, alors le fait qu'ils aient des noms japonais est plus cohérent. Et puis, utiliser les noms originaux, ça fait classe je trouve, non ?**

 **Enfin bref.**

 **Ah, et aussi, il me semble que dans l'animé, Atem est plus grand que Yugi ; mais dans le manga, ils font exactement la même taille. Alors dans ma tête, ils font la même taille.**

 **(P.-S : ce qui est chiant avec ce site, c'est qu'il fait sauter le point virgule. Si vous avez l'impression qu'une phrase est vraiment longue et qu'il manque un connecteur logique ou une ponctuation, c'est normal : dites-vous qu'il y avait un point virgule à cet endroit et que ffnet a jugé bon de le _supprimer_. 'Culé. J'ai corrigé ce OS et le précédent de _Yu-Gi-Oh !_ , mais j'ai la flemme de le faire sur mes autres écrits.)**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
